


It starts with a downpour.

by Khalehla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, bonding with the enemy, club rivalries, cross-rival friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where bad weather can become a catalyst for epic bonding sessions, even amongst rival teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It starts with a downpour.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 26-Dec-2015
> 
> Story has been edited very minutely to make it flow better. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Updated, important note:**
> 
>  
> 
> All my fics will now be locked to registered users only. Signing up to AO3 is free and quick and I hope I can keep sharing these stories with you! 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy.

It starts with a downpour and ends up becoming one of the best cross-rival bonding sessions Mats has been to in a while.

The first league game between the Bayern and Dortmund at the Signal Iduna Park coincides with some of the most unseasonal weather Germany has ever experienced. The freakish hail storms and sudden typhoon like rains meant that games across the Bundesliga were being suspended due to the unpredictable weather. Today, however, the referees had decided that although the rain did not look like stopping any time soon, the drainage of the pitch was sufficient to allow normal play. By the time they are all standing in the tunnel waiting for the game to start, though, Mats has misgivings.

"Why did I even bother to do my hair?" Marco asks no-one in particular. "It's going to be a complete wreck once we step out. What a waste of hair gel."

"Can you imagine Jogi out in that?" Erik giggles, and it's not just the German internationals who snicker as well. Their national team coach was (in)famous for his full head of hair for a reason.

"Hey Manu, you think anyone will notice if I decide to abandon ship and shelter with you in goal, instead?" David asks.

"What shelter, you dumbass? The netting has holes in it, in case you've forgotten."

"I think if I stand behind you, I could use you as an umbrella, Manu." Mario looks like he is seriously considering it.

"Good idea, Götze," Kevin says, "Why don't you run off to the officials, put your best puppy-dog face on, and ask for two dozen umbrellas?"

"And some wetsuits," Mats says sarcastically.

"Gumboots." Thomas.

"Life jackets!" Jérôme.

"And medication," İlkay adds, " because we're all going to get sick after this."

"Don't say bad words, İlkay," Nuri admonishes him. "I have my mother's birthday dinner tomorrow night and she'll kill me if I don’t turn up because I have the flu."

"I seriously don't think that the kids should be permitted to go out there," Pierre says to Mats, concern in his eyes as he looks down at the boy holding his hands. Mats isn't surprised at the forward's concern considering Pierre has a young son. But before he can even agree with striker, they are ushered out to the pitch.

They promptly all turn into drowned cats and play like they are five year olds learning how to ice skate for the first time as they slip and slide around the drenched pitch. It is so wet that when Jérôme goes up against Marco for a challenge, his slight bump sends Marco sliding to the corner flag. Jérôme fairs no better, losing his footing and skidding to a stop right next to his opponent. They both lie there in a puddle of water for a couple of seconds, rain beating down on them, until Mario jogs up to them to check if they are fine. Mats finds the situation so frustrating that he can't even muster the energy to be amused that Mario checks on Marco even before his own Bayern team mate. The rest of the half plays out with no more clear chances as everyone seems to be more intent on not injuring themselves than actually winning a game of football. The whistle can’t come soon enough, and Mats is in such a foul mood now that he doesn’t hesitate to approach Philipp when they both head to the tunnel.

"Are we really going to play the rest of the match in that?" Mats asks his counterpart. The players from both sides are trudging back up the tunnel, completely drenched and looking unhappy. "We may actually have to ask for lifejackets and wetsuits if we continue on."

"I know," Philipp says tiredly, wiping the rain from his face and pushing back his wet hair. He looks around until he eyes the two coaches, talking amongst themselves and looking nearly as wet and miserable as the players. "We should go talk to them."

The two captains make their way to where the officials have now joined both teams' coaching staff, and after a quick conversation, an official decision is made that the weather circumstances are too dangerous for them to continue playing. A decision on whether the match will be replayed will be made at a later date.

Mats is relieved. He should feel more concerned about not taking the three points tonight, but in his present mind-set, a nil-nil draw is fine by him.

A small cheer goes up as Mats tells his teammates.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" Kevin says as they dress. "All I want is a hot food and a warm bed."

"What, no beer, Kev?" Nuri asks, humour slowly coming back to the team.

"Not if it's warm," Kevin replies, not even minding the teasing.

"I could use a drink," Roman says, "who's up for one? It's still early." Everyone agrees it's a good idea.

"Reus, you gonna invite the Bayern boys?"

Marco lifts his eyebrows at Kevin, ignoring the subtle insinuation. "You mean you're inviting your hated enemies for a night out?"

Kevin rolls his eyes. Everyone knows that he is not quite as bitter towards their rivals to the south as he once was; at least a third of them are his teammates in the national team, after all. "I'm planning on getting them drunk and posting photos of them dancing naked all over Instagram. Ruin their reputations."

İlkay laughs suddenly. "We should take Boa to a karaoke bar, then. His version of _My Way_ would have even Rummenigge going through his contract for an exit clause."

Mats fondly remembers all of them getting drunk at the last international break and having an impromptu Youtube karaoke session. It had been such a blast, but Mats was glad that they were such a talented group of footballers because there was no way they would be chosen to represent their country in the Eurovision. The gusto by which they drunkenly sang their way through Sinatra, Aerosmith and (God help them, Mats blamed Marco and Mario for this) Justin Beiber, did not quite cover the lack of quality in their voices.

Mats and Marco are elected to extend the invitation down the hallway to the away team dressing room, and Mats is pleasantly surprised that half of the entire Bayern contingent agree to join them at a local pub (the karaoke suggestion was firmly vetoed by Philipp, to the disappointment of the non-German players who were really keen on experiencing the dubious vocal talents of the Germany representatives. Mats is secretly relieved at this as he did still have his pride after all).

As expected, the life of the party is Thomas and Kevin, who spend the next few hours challenging everyone to various games, from dance offs, to darts, to cards and thumb wars. The highlight of the night, however, is when Erik introduced a new game (read: new way to prove that even professional footballers have little to no dignity when alcohol is involved) to them. He is so convinced that it is a good idea and is so enthusiastic as he drunkenly explains the rules to them that they all eventually agree to play. Mats thinks that they just want him to shut-up already, but hey, whatever makes everyone happy.

"Wait, wait!" David interrupts. "What are we playing for? If I'm going to embarrass myself some more, I wanna know it's worth it."

For some reason, everyone looks at Erik and the young German blushes deeply. "What?" he squeaks.

"C'mon, David's right, we need a prize, and since you came up with the game, you get to decide." Thomas says, as they all break into three groups.

They get their teams and team names sorted while Erik goes off to prepare for the showdown.

"We are not going to name ourselves Team Beiber!" Manu exclaims vehemently, and Mats laughs loudly when he sees that the Germany number 1 is glaring at Marco and Mario.

"Why not?" Mario eyes are wide and innocent, but they have way too much experience with the baby-faced assassin, and are not having any of it.

"Because I am captain and I'm over-ruling you," Roman agrees with his fellow goal keeper. Their team eventually settle for _Autobahn_ as apparently most of them share a love of fast cars.

Mats likes his team's rather fun name _Dance Dance Shoot_ (a nod to several members being astonishingly good dancers) while the last team ends up with a rather bland, _The Sophisticants_ because when you have a team with head boy Philipp Lahm in it, you aren't going to choose any such ridiculous name.

By this time Erik has ordered twenty-one large cups of beer and the bar attendants have brought them out on two trays. Erik places three on the small table they have appropriated for the game and waits for everyone to finally get sorted.

"Okay," he says, once he gets everyone's attention. "To make this game more competitive, this is what you are all playing for." He pauses for dramatic effect, and Mats thinks it's kinda cute how much fun young Erik is having. "On Tuesday, each member of the losing team has to be seen out in public wearing the jersey of a person on the winning team from the other club."

There is an almost horrified silence as everyone tries to process what Erik has just said. "Oh hell no!" Franck says finally and there are some agreements from the other players. But Mats doesn’t think it's such a bad idea as he is friends with nearly everyone anyway.

"And, and!" Erik is yelling, obviously not finished. "You have to post a photo on the other person's Facebook page and declare your undying love for them."

"What?!" Pierre and Jérôme release outraged gasps.

"Oh well done, Erik!" Roman says laughing, seeing the potential for a lot of fun in this. He is fairly certain that they will be fine; they just have to not come last, that's all. "Okay let's do this"

Despite the initial horror, everyone takes to the challenge with all the enthusiasm and competitiveness that the players of the top two clubs in the Bundesliga can muster. Meaning, no-one wants to lose such an important competition.

Team captains Roman, Philipp and Franck step up first.

"Are we ready?" Erik asks, and the cheers start. "Set! GO!"

The cheers get louder as the three grab their cups and down the beer as fast as possible. Roman finishes first (though Mats is tempted to call him out for cheating as Roman clearly has some beer dribbling down the corner of his mouth), then quickly puts his cup down and proceeds to gently tap the lip of the plastic cup in an effort to flip it upside down. It takes him three attempts and by this time both  Philipp and Franck have also finished their beer, but he finishes just first and Marco follows him. Philipp manages to flip his cup on the first go (which shouldn’t surprise anyone, since like Manu, their tiny international captain seems to be good at everything) and young Matze takes his spot next. Pierre steps up to replace Franck not half a second later.

It is a tight raise with a lot of cheering and shouts of "You're cheating! There's still some left! You spilt some!" and everyone is having enormous fun.

Team _Autobahn_ run out winners thanks to some spectacular chugging by Nuri and Manu (Mats suspects it is a goalkeeper thing because Roman is very good as well) as _The Sophisticants_ narrowly beat _Dance Dance Shoot_. The winners are jumping up and down with their arms around each other shouting _Weltmeister!_ over and over. Franck is banging his head on the table and Mats is consoling David who couldn’t quite pip Robert to the last drink.

"Alright, you!" Mario is pointing a finger at Mats with a particularly evil grin on his face. "I want a confession on how much you love my cooking!"

"I'm not supposed to lie, asshole!" he protests, but Mats can’t help but laugh at the increasingly outlandish demands by the winning team.

"I am _not_ going to write _'so sexy I get distracted'_ on your page, Roman!" David is gasping with laughter.

"Rules are rules!" the Dortmund keeper says happily. Mats thinks that Franck gets away quite lightly as Marco has decided that _'second only to Rolls Reus'_ was sufficient for him.

After team photos and a great number of selfies, Philipp decides that they have had enough for the night and they all make their way back out to the rain that has not abated at all.

"That was a good night," David comments happily. He and Franck are in the backseat of Mats' car (the Dortmund players had charitably offered to drive their visitors back to the hotel), with Thomas riding shotgun.

"Yeah," Thomas agrees. "It's a good thing you and Fips managed to cut that game short" he says to Mats. "I was seriously scared of breaking a limb out there."

"Anyone who thought it was safe to play in that downpour should be sacked. None of us should have even been out there tonight." Mats doesn’t want his good mood to be ruined, so he teases them. "Well we still have the replay. You guys gonna take us out for a congratulatory beer after we kick your ass?"

"You wish Hummels!" Franck laughs from the back."We took it easy on you today, next time, we won't be so generous."

"As generous as your ability to find the bulls-eye on a dartboard?" Mats counters with a lazy smile.

Thomas and David start laughing loudly. "I can't believe you lost to baby Matze" David gasps, remembering how Franck had lost rather spectacularly to the young defender. Matze, despite being quite star-stuck being around Ribery, had a surprisingly steady hand at darts, and had completely destroyed the Bayern winger.

"Oh fuck off!" Ribery also laughs, grabbing David into a headlock. "I was being _generous_." This makes everyone laugh harder.

"Thank Roman for the idea tonight," Franck says to Mats when he drops them off. "and Durm. See you at ours, next time."

Mats can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr account ](khalehla.tumblr.com) for my writings and random ficlets. If you have a question about this or any of my other stories, come say hi :)
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: I write **_fiction_** about real people. As far as I know, none of these events ever happened; any resemblance to any actual events are purely coincidental.  
>  \--


End file.
